how_to_animal_jamfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Do an Art Commision
What Is an Art Commission? So before I begin, what is an Art commision? An art commission is basically someone who does art for you and you have to "pay" them by trading them items. In order to keep in touch with your artist, buddy she or him / message on his or her wall / jag them or they jag you. How to Do One? You will be painting for someone. See what they requested for you to paint for them. Decline their art request if you can't paint it (maybe too hard or other reasons). AJHQ must approve of the artwork first before you trade it away, so you can't tell when it will be. It took some Jammers 1 week to get theirs approved in the past, but not long ago. If you are a non-member, you need to use masterpiece tokens. (You could maybe trade some of your unwanted art for them or spikes (ask them to add with token) for them) Also do not accept so many art requests in one or two days, as you may be in a hurry and get stressed as some people want it soon. Advertise Your Style Advertise your style, aka the way you paint on AJ. Put some of your past artworks (if you have) on trade and tell people to check them out. •You may have some advantage while asking people to check out your art :) they may give it a like!• Rate Yourself Rate Yourself in his good your art is. Here is a scale I came up with: opinion may not be correct sorry for any inconvenience caused , sorry! 1- Really bad, telling people to not request artworks from you. 2- As good as one but a bit better. Telling people that your art is as good as a scribble and you put no effort in it whatsoever. 3- Your artwork is nothing like 1, it's more advanced and artistic a bit and it's telling people that your work is ok but not too good or bad. 4- Nearly to five! Your artwork may be something like a simple piece of writing. It's telling people that they may want to consider getting art from you. 5- Your artwork is at 5! (Congrats) your work may be like a simple drawing of something (let's say an animal) or good penmanship (aka handwriting). It's telling people you are in the process of improving yourself and that you are getting the hang of it. 6- Your artwork is not too shabby or bad nor too realistic. It's telling people that you are progressing very well so far in your art. 7- Legible and easy to read handwriting and not too realistic but awesome and unique artwork, similar to 6 but a bit more real-looking. You may get a customer! 8- Realistic! You may have 80% chance of getting a customer! 9/10- Realistic as well. Telling people that you have creative work and that painting for you might be your hobby on AJ. Telling people that you are awesome at art and it's your talent!